Sweet and Seasoned in 35 Themes
by Silent Serenade
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru celebrate holidays around the year in these thirty-five themed drabbles. Short, sweet, and well-seasoned with the occasional garnish, these stories of Usagi and Mamoru are told with a touch of added spirit.
1. 1a: Family

Hi everyone, it's great to be posting here again! This time I bring 35 themed drabbles to celebrate the fourth anniversary of the LiveJournal community _Usako and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other _(check my bio page for links). The overarching theme this year is 'holidays', which was particularly befitting as I wrote all 35 drabbles while on holiday in Vanuatu (which is a truly beautiful place, and nice and warm, compared to Sydney's winter). I'll be posting about two or three drabbles everyday, and they'll all be up by Mamoru's birthday on 3rd August.

Please enjoy, and let me know what you think of them!

* * *

Week 1: Holidays

**a. Family**

Mamoru had always kept to himself on New Year's Eve, preferring to immerse himself in a good book instead of celebrating the end of the year and the start of another. After all, Mamoru could not remember ever spending December 31 with anyone else, especially since the day was reserved for the most special and intimate people of one's life.

But this year was different, in so many ways. Mamoru had found a person with whom he was willing to share this day, someone he thought of as family. Someone who understood him, cared about him, someone whose kindness and love went beyond his comprehension. Someone who would have happily spent New Year's Eve—and every other day—with him, if she was given the chance.

Mamoru sighed, shaking his head as he glanced at the clock. It was 11:58 in New York, and Usagi was in Japan, finishing off her last year of high school as he began his studies abroad. Just when they had finally accepted their feelings for each other, they had to be separated by his studies. He told himself this was for their future, but Mamoru didn't know whether it helped the two of them right now.

The minutes of the digital clock flipped to three zeros. Outside, the echoes of cheers and fireworks scattered throughout the city. Mamoru pulled close the curtains and readied himself for bed.

He was just settling under the sheets when the phone rang. Mamoru picked it up before it could sound again.

"Hello, this is Chiba."

"Hi, Mamo-chan!"

"Usako," he breathed into the mouthpiece. "I thought you were spending the New Year at your grandparents'."

"I am, I am," was her cheerful reply, "I just ducked out a bit cause I wanted to wish you a Happy New Year."

"Thank you." There was a pause, as Mamoru searched for words that could adequately express the warmth in his heart. He knew the phone call had to end soon, but he wanted to keep her with him forever. "I guess you should join your family again before they miss you."

Her next words were so soft that it barely carried over the connection spanning thousands of miles. "Not all of my family lives in Japan, Mamo-chan."


	2. 1b: Friends

Week 1: Holidays

**b. Friends**

"All right, are you guys ready?" Minako gave the names in the hat one last shuffle. "This year's Secret Santa is going to be awesome, now that we're actually planning it properly!"

"Okay, let's make sure we all understand the rules," Ami said calmly, though her eyes were sparkling. "Once you draw a name, you have to—"

"—bombard them with pressies!"

Ami nodded at Usagi and smiled, despite the interruption. "We're going to leave all our clues and small gifts in the box Motoki-san is very kindly providing for us."

"It's really nothing," Motoki said. "Besides, I should be thanking you girls for allowing me to participate."

"I hope you give good pressies!" Usagi was practically shouting inside the arcade. "Anyway, we all know the rules, Ami-chan! Let's just start this already!"

Makoto clapped her hands together in response. "Who's going first?"

As the girls decided that Motoki should do the honours, Usagi looked at her friends, seated around the table. She had already thought hard about her small gifts and clues, and could not wait to actually put her brilliant ideas into action. Minako was right: this year's Secret Santa was going to be the best!

It was then that she spotted Mamoru, watching them from another table with an indiscernible expression. He looked away when she caught his eye, but in that one moment, Usagi felt herself swell with sadness and yearning and something more. New thoughts formed themselves in her mind and, unable to keep them to herself, Usagi turn to her friends.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan? Why do you look so unhappy all of a sudden?"

Makoto's concerned voice only strengthened her resolve. Fixing a smile on her face once again, Usagi said, "You know, I think we need to include Mamoru-baka if we want to make this year's Secret Santa the uberest of them all."


	3. 1c: Food

Week 1: Holidays

**c. Food**

Usagi's eyes were sparkling when she spotted Makoto entering the arcade, bearing an armful that, to Usagi's trained eyes, was clearly full of goodies. The girls around her at the booth made room for the brunette, and Makoto had barely sat down when Usagi pounced on her friend.

"Mako-chan, are those what I think they are?"

The taller girl nodded, placing the bag onto the table. "Yup, here we have twelve macaroons for the festive season." Makoto opened the bag, revealing the sweets, which the other girls ooh-ed and aah-ed over. "I made two for each of us, plus another two for Motoki-san."

Upon hearing his name, Motoki came to their booth. "Merry Christmas, everyone! It's great to see you all here."

Makoto straightened and gestured to the sweets she had prepared. "I've baked a dozen of these for the girls, and it looks like there'll be two spare. Would you like them?"

"Oh wow, are those macaroons?" Motoki was clearly impressed, but his expression turned into one of regret. "I'd love to have some, but I'm lactose intolerant and won't be able to stomach them..."

If it were any other occasion, Usagi might've rejoiced at the two extra macaroons which she might have been able to claim, but Makoto's crushed expression lowered Usagi's spirits. She knew how hard her friend had worked to make the treats, and judging from the way they looked, they were amazingly tasty...

Minako and Rei had already started to janken* over the extra two sweets, but Usagi's attention was elsewhere. She evaluated her options until the solution presented itself to her in the form of a lonely figure hunching over their coffee.

She crossed the arcade and was looking at him before she considered the consequences of her actions. But seeing the hint of apprehension in his eyes, Usagi knew she had made the right decision.

"Hey Mamoru-baka, want some food to go with your caffeine?"

* * *

AN: _Jankenpon_ is the Japanese version of rock-paper-scissors, which can be played to determine such outcomes as who gets to have the last piece of edible goodie.


	4. 1d: Visiting

Week 1: Holidays

**d. Visiting**

She watched him from behind the tree, her heart quickening at the sight of him laughing and running with the children. It had been a week since she first spotted Mamoru at the orphanage and, curious, Usagi had followed him after school each day, only to find that his destination was the same. It took a few days for her to realise that he always visited with an armful of Christmas gifts, and another two days to understand the flickers of pain behind his smiles. She had cursed herself for being so oblivious and ignorant to have overlooked Mamoru's loneliness; now, she felt that she knew the seemingly cold Mamoru intimately, in a way that no one else knew him.

Entranced by Mamoru's child-like behaviour, Usagi unconsciously left her spot amongst the trees. Before she could walk past the orphanage in a nonchalant manner, an old lady who looked like she was in the charge of the place approached Usagi.

"Good afternoon," she said in a soft voice. "Can I help you with anything?"

Usagi glanced over at where Mamoru was teaching the children to play with their new yoyos, then thought of all the arguments they've had, where they called each other all sorts of names and said things they could never take back.

Usagi forced a smile onto her face. "No, thank you. I was just visiting the area."


	5. 1e: Picnic

Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far! I'm posting three more drabbles today, which will bring us to the end of the themes for Week 1. Please review, and most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

Warning: Contains some mild adult concepts.

Week 1: Holidays

**e. Picnic**

"Mama, where's my picnic basket? I'm already late!"

Usagi froze when she heard Chibiusa's voice and wondered if she could blend in effortlessly with the rest of the kitchen. The table bench before her resembled a warzone, not a finished obentou lunch box. She might be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, but the sushi rice just refused to obey her commands...

"Just give Mama a few minutes..."

Chibiusa pouted in a very good imitation of her mother. "The bus won't wait for me if I'm late! Mama, you can't make me miss my end of year picnic!"

"Don't worry, Mama has everything under control..." Usagi was on the verge of panicking when she heard Mamoru's footsteps.

"Good morning, ladies. Why the long faces?"

"Morning, Papa! I'm late for my school picnic, and Mama doesn't have an obentou for me to take..."

Mamoru chuckled. "Did your Mama tell you that?" He crossed the kitchen in a few strides, and reached for the lunch box wrapped in pink cloth. "I think Mama was just trying to teach you some manners. Now, what do you say, Chibiusa?"

The little girl instantly chastened and curtsied. "Mama, may I please have my picnic basket?"

Usagi glanced at her husband, who bore a small smile. "Here you are, Chibiusa-chan. Make sure you share with the other children." She bent down as Chibiusa hugged and kissed her. "Have a wonderful time sweetie!"

"I will! Goodbye, Papa!" She was out the door in a flurry of pink.

Usagi turned to Mamoru. "What was all of that about?"

"I'm sorry, I must've forgotten to tell you I had already prepared a basket for her." He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "You look exhausted—when did you get up?"

Usagi yawned, as if on cue. "Four. And the sushi still didn't want to cooperate."

Mamoru chuckled again, then gave her a generous kiss. When they parted, they were both breathless, her eyes glazed.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

He had moved behind her, and was lightly massaging her shoulders. "You're such a dedicated mother; I never thought you would sacrifice sleep for anything, but here we are."

She was about to protest, but his lips found her neck.

"Besides," Mamoru breathed between kisses, "I had to make sure Chibiusa went to her picnic. It's the last time in months that I'll have you to myself."


	6. 1f: Vacation

Week 1: Holidays

**f. Vacation**

Mamoru refrained from sighing as Motoki picked up another brochure that was littered in the travel agency.

"Look at this," the blonde said, "we can go to Cairo and have a seven day tour of all the major Giza pyramids. What do you think about that?"

Mamoru shrugged. "And who determines which pyramids are worth visiting? They'll probably take you to all the over-rated touristy destinations, and you won't be able to properly experience the Egyptian culture. Besides, didn't Reika just come back from a year around Africa? Don't you want to take her some place new?"

"You have a good point," Motoki replied, returning the brochure. He contemplated for a while, then chose another one. "What about China? Seven days around the major cities of Beijing, Shanghai, and Guangzhou. I've always wanted to see the Great Wall."

"You want to give China at least two weeks," was Mamoru's bored reply. "And you'll probably want to go on your own, rather than with a tour group, but I guess you need to have some Chinese contacts first." Motoki put the pamphlet back, but Mamoru continued. "Why do you want me to help you anyway? You know I'm the last person who can offer a good opinion about these travel destinations."

Motoki didn't look away from his search. "Because you're the only one of my friends who can offer an honest opinion." He chose another brochure—this time, he passed it to Mamoru. "How about Vanuatu? It's a nice tropical location, with many sandy beaches and clear water. There isn't much to do, so we'll be able to laze around for a week..."

Mamoru barely registered his friend's words as the photograph on the brochure demanded his full attention. For a moment, Mamoru saw Usagi smiling at him as she sprawled on the beach wearing nothing but a bikini, waves of golden hair flowing down her skin. He could almost hear the water lapping in the background and smell the salty air, and entranced by her unrestrained laughter, he was slowly making his way towards her... Mamoru blinked, and he found himself looking back at the pasty model with the forced smile that was on the pamphlet.

He returned it to Motoki, his voice solemn. "Definitely not. You could get hit by a falling coconut and die."


	7. 1g: Celebration

Week 1: Holidays

**g. Celebration**

"Bring on the chocolate milkshakes, Motoki-nii-san!" Usagi made no attempt to hide her joy and her inebriation from sugar. "We need to use up all your chocolate syrup!"

Motoki took the order, and mentally noted to ask the other waiters if they had spiked Usagi's drink. "I know you've just finished school, but why this level of excitement?"

Mamoru answered him from the next booth. "Didn't you hear? Odango Atama is going on a holiday."

The girl was momentarily exasperated, but it didn't last long. "Tomorrow, my family's going to Okinawa for two weeks, where there's lots of sun, yummy things to eat, and best of all, no Mamoru-baka for fourteen whole days! If that's not a reason to celebrate, then I don't know what is!"

"All right then," Motoki said with a smile. "You have a great time there!"

Usagi made an enthusiastic response, but Mamoru was too busy checking his own Shinkansen* ticket to Okinawa to hear.

* * *

AN: _Shinkansen _is the bullet train, which is the main mode of transportation between the islands and major cities of Japan.


	8. 2a: Presents

Thank you for your reviews so far! Here are two more drabbles for today, with the second weekly theme of 'Christmas'. This first one has a little fourth wall-breaking--hope you enjoy, and please leave your comments! :D

* * *

Week 2: Christmas

**2a. Presents**

"Merry Christmas, Odango Atama," Mamoru said, placing a large wrapped object in front of the stunned blonde. "I hope we can continue to be on good terms next year."

He walked away before she could reply. Usagi's friends crowded around her, buzzing in a mixture of confusion and excitement. Usagi didn't notice; all she did was stare at Mamoru as he left the arcade, muttering under her breath: "But we were never really on good terms in the first place..."

Her friends were starting to grow impatient and urged Usagi to open her present. Her curiosity aroused, Usagi carefully peeled away the thick cream wrapping paper, uncovering a small card:

'I think you'll find this useful. Enjoy! –M'

She set the note aside, then stared at the hardcover book, '1001 Life-Changing Cocktail Recipes', for the longest time.

* * *

"You have reached Chiba Mamoru. Please leave a message after the tone." _BEEP!_

"This is Motoki. Why on earth did you give me a Sailormoon Artbook?!"


	9. 2b: Carols

Week 2: Christmas

**2b. Carols**

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg!"

Mamoru looked up from the adventure book he was reading, and stared at the small girl skipping in the park, her hair done up in the strangest style. Her voice was light and slightly off tune, but that didn't seem to concern her at all.

"The Batmobile lost its wheel, and Joker got away!"

Mamoru glanced around him at the other children from the orphanage, who were all running and laughing in the playground. Sakura, their carer, was busily looking after the other boys and girls, and wasn't paying any attention to Mamoru's direction. Emboldened by this, Mamoru rose and walked up to the little girl.

"You've got the lyrics all wrong," he said as politely as he could. "Would you like me to teach you the song?"

The girl looked up at him with bright blue eyes. "Usa likes this better."

"Oh, well..."

"Usa knows six Christmas carols! Do you want to sing them together?"

Mamoru didn't have any friends at the orphanage, and was surprised that this little girl was so earnest. "Sure, we can sing them." He paused for a moment. "Can I call you Usa-chan?"

"Yup yup! What's your name?"

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Okay, Mamo-chan, let's sing Silent Night!"

And as his coarse singing voice joined hers, Mamoru felt he could never be happier.


	10. 2c: Christmas Tree

In my busy-ness today, I almost forgot to post these drabbles! Hope you enjoy (and off to bed I go...)!

* * *

Week 2: Christmas

**2c. Christmas Tree**

They had just enough time to find shelter under the large oak before the downpour started, creating a sheen of mist that glowed under the lights. It took less than a minute for the grass around them to be soaked, but the thick leaves of the tree held out against the rain. The only dry patch of ground was the small circle that bound the two people together.

For a few minutes, the only sound between them was their laboured breathing as they recovered from their earlier sprint. When that subsided, an uneasy silence began to brew. The air around them warmed and Usagi shuffled her feet as Mamoru cleared his throat.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said, his voice half washed away by the rain. "Heading towards the arcade?"

"Actually, I'm going home early today. We're putting up our Christmas tree."

For no particular reason, Mamoru felt guilty at her words, almost as if he was the one who had caused the rain to fall. "They're not going to start without you, right?"

Usagi shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Nope, we always put the tree up together. Mama will probably know that I forgot my umbrella and am stuck somewhere..." She surveyed her surroundings. "Maybe I could try to make it to that tree over there..."

"Knowing you, you'd trip and fall." His words sounded snider than he had intended, and Mamoru winced when he saw her face harden.

"Yea, I probably would, knowing me."

The tapping made by the rain came between them again, and Mamoru felt his stomach twist into knots. Just like so many other times, he had said something he could not retrieve, something that drove her far away. He was searching desperately for a way to remedy things, to bring her smile back, when a drop of water fell onto his jacket, trembling for a while before it sank into the thick material.

Mamoru cleared his throat again, this time with more conviction than the last.

"Look up, at the tree. You see the way the water glistens on the leaves?"

Her recognition and delight was precious. "Just like bits of tinsel! I wonder what it looks like from outside."

The rain was starting to ease, and a few minutes later, they emerged from their shelter. The oak was covered with droplets shimmering against the darkening sky. But Mamoru only frowned when he saw that the tree was nothing like the one he had imagined only moments before.

"If only this was a pine," he sighed.

Usagi just looked at him, her expression unreadable. "It's not about what the final product looks like—it's the people you're with." Then she smiled again, her eyes sparkling like tinsel. "Our Christmas tree is beautiful, Mamoru-san."


	11. 2d: Church

I had some difficulty with this theme because I didn't want to introduce religion into this drabble, and instead used 'church' as a sub-theme. I'm not really sure how it works out, so please let me know your thoughts. Thanks!

* * *

Week 2: Christmas

**2d. Church**

Mamoru wasn't a religious man, but he loved going to churches for the depictions of the Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus in her arms. Although he could not remember his own childhood, the sculptures and paintings soothed him, telling him that a long time ago, he too had been held and loved. He could look upon them for hours, letting the warm non-memories fill him as the candles around the church burnt low.

The last time he checked his watch, it was still four in the afternoon. An hour had passed since then, and groups of people were starting to file in for the evening Christmas service. He knew he had to leave before the church became too crowded, when it would appear impolite to walk out.

A flash of gold near the entrance caught his eye, and Mamoru found himself observing the Tsukino family as they walked inside. He had heard Usagi's parents and brother mentioned numerous times during her loud conversations with her friends at the arcade, but this was the first time he saw them. In real life, with her mother's warm smile and her father's easy stance, they were more surreal than in her stories. He didn't know he had been staring until Usagi noticed him and started walking his way.

"Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san," she said, giving him a little bow. "Are you here for the Christmas service?" A moment after she had spoken, Usagi laughed, the sound reaching the hidden corners of the church. "Of course you are! What a silly question that was... Who are you with?"

He could've made a snide remark, could've come up with some excuse, but Mamoru was still dazed from his hours of broken recollections. "I'm actually here by myself."

Usagi looked horrified at first, but that quickly subsided. "You should come join us then. Look, Mama and Papa already have the best seats!"

Mamoru glanced over at the direction of her family, where Mrs Tsukino waved and smiled. Then he looked at Usagi again, the girl whose dazzling smile mirrored Ikuko's; and as Mamoru nodded in consent, he wondered about the kind of mother Usagi would be.


	12. 2e: Snow

This is one of my favourite drabbles of the series, and I hope that you'll find a place for it in your heart, too. Thanks for your continued reviews and comments, and please keep them coming--I love hearing from each and every one of you! :D

* * *

Week 2: Christmas

**2e. Snow**

Usagi sat at her favourite bench in the park, swinging her legs as she watched the snow drift to the ground. It was rare for snow to come as early as December in Tokyo, and she was excited to have the first white Christmas she could remember.

Then she heard the light footsteps that told her she would no longer be alone. Usagi was somewhat hesitant to relinquish her solitude, but in the spirit of sharing, she was willing to allow another person to sit beside her and enjoy the falling snow with her.

When she turned to greet the newcomer, Usagi was surprised to see Mamoru. She almost wanted to shoo him away, but her earlier decision nagged at her. Instead, she shuffled to make room for him, and smiled a little his way. Mamoru nodded in response, and though she expected him to make another comment, he remained silent. The two let the snow settle around them, and watched as it covered the trees, the benches, the indentations in the ground that came from different directions.

Hours later, when it had become too cold to sit outside, they stood up and made their way to a warmer place, leaving a single trail of footprints in the snow.


	13. 2f: Star

I'm quite fond of this drabble too, for reasons different to 'Snow'. Please enjoy!

* * *

Week 2: Christmas

**2f. Star**

"Wow, Motoki-nii-san, it's so preeetty!"

"It's just a badge, Usagi-chan."

"Yes, but it's all gold and shiiiiiiny! How did you get it? Can I have one?"

"It's a new initiative the arcade is taking. We want to make sure that our service is top notch during the holiday season, so the most dedicated staff member of the month gets a 'Star Employer Award'."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah, Motoki-nii-san is so cool!"

"Thanks Usagi-chan, but I really have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later!"

He left the starstruck girl, and was on his way to his next costumer when Mamoru waved him down.

"Say, Motoki, do you happen to need any more Christmas casuals?"


	14. 2g: Angel

Oh my, I didn't expect the first week of returning to both university and work to be so hectic! I'm sorry I forgot to upload drabbles in the last few days... Here's one for now, and I'll try to make up for it in the next few days by posting an uber large bunch. Enjoy, and please keep reviewing! :)

* * *

Week 2: Christmas

**2g. Angel**

"Has it started yet?"

The girl fidgeted in her plastic chair, and was silenced by her mother.

"You'll know when it starts, Usa-chan. Be patient."

Usagi twirled the end of her hair between her fingers, and was about to ask her question again when the lights suddenly went out. With big, bright eyes, Usagi drank in the sight before her, the white paper cut-outs as real to her as the snow outside, the painted fireplace emanating enough heat that she felt like removing her jacket. One by one, the kids from the orphanage filed in, showing the audience their interpretation of the birth of Jesus Christ.

Then she noticed a boy, just a few years older than her, standing in a corner, wrapped in white. Puzzled by this, Usagi turned to her mother again.

"Mama, who is that boy? Why does he look so sad?"

"It's sad when you don't have a mummy or daddy," her mother explained in a whisper, "and all these children are orphans. The boy is the angel Gabriel, who appeared to Mary in her dream. Now hush Usagi-chan, and listen what they are saying."

Entranced by the distant look in the boy's eyes, Usagi obeyed and fell silent. But her attention was still on the boy, on how messy his thick black hair was, on the way he seemed to sag under the white cloth of his costume. The lonely little boy, a few years older, a few decades wiser, pretending to be a being of light when he was so small and sad... Then, when his glance shifted to the audience and something unknown caught his eye, the boy straightened and changed, as if a ball of warmth had slowly spread through his limbs, touching his insides until he appeared to be glowing...

And at that moment, Usagi knew that he really was an angel.


	15. 3a: Hearts

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! We've now gotten to the themes for Week 3: Valentine's Day. I'm posting all seven drabbles today, and I hope you'll enjoy them all (and leave a review or two)! :D

This one's a true drabble of exactly 100 words. :)

* * *

Week 3: Valentine's Day

**3a. Hearts**

He was so still that the world spun and stopped at the same time, leaving Mamoru in a transient place with no definite beginning or end. All that mattered was the warmth beneath him, beside him, rising and falling in a steady tempo, her breathing as quiet and controlled as his own. He smiled at the thought of Usagi being so still, and could only love her more.

Then he heard it, the soft, quick humming that belonged to his daughter, still curled in her mother's womb. So he closed his eyes and listened as their three hearts beat, together.


	16. 3b: Flowers

This is another one of my favourites--please enjoy and let me know what you think! :D

* * *

Week 3: Valentine's Day

**3b. ****Flowers**

There was a flower shop at the corner of a windy road, which always had a dozen of the most beautiful red roses displayed outside. Everyday, sometimes in the morning before the children went to school, sometimes at midday when the city was having its lunch break, sometimes in the late afternoon minutes before the florist closed his shop and went upstairs to join his own family for dinner, a young man with ebony hair and sapphire eyes—slightly downcast—would walk by the store and drop off the roses. At first, the man provided reasons for his actions: he thought the store would benefit from the bouquet more than him; he was renovating and had no place for the flowers; he had a spare dozen at hand and nothing to do with it. At first, the storekeeper questioned the man about where he had procured such a perfect dozen of roses, the colour a deep red, the petals silky and fragrant, the stems elegant and carefully trimmed. But then the man stopped providing excuses and the storekeeper stopped searching for answers, and the exchange between them became a small nod of acknowledgement and a deeper bow of gratitude. Sometimes the roses were purchased by boyfriends and husbands; sometimes they were dreamily eyed by blonde schoolgirls with black cats on their shoulder; sometimes the owner placed the dozen in a tall crystal vase for his wife to admire. But whatever happened to the previous twelve roses, the young man would return the next day, his gait heavy, fresh flowers trembling in his hand.

Until one day, when he walked past the store, empty-handed, his lips turned up in a smile.


	17. 3c: Love

Week 3: Valentine's Day

**3****c. Love**

"All right guys," Usagi announced, clapping her hands together, "we're going to come up with the best answer for this V-day competition and win the spa indulgence package for two, so me and Minako can smell like coconuts for a week. Ami-chan, you can go first."

"Love is the softness of aged paper."

"Ooohh, that's nice," Usagi said, writing down the words. When she was done, she took out another slip of paper. "Rei-chan?"

"Love is knowing spring will come."

"Waaaah, that's uber pretty! Mako-chan?"

"Love is seeing the one face among millions."

"And Minako-chan?"

"Love is what makes you lonely but never alone."

Usagi finished writing, and set down her pen, gathering the five sheets of paper before her. "Oh wow, it's going to be so hard trying to choose between these..."

"What's yours, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

"Love is sharing the last piece of chocolate cake."

She rearranged their responses and was about to start the voting process when another slip of paper was added to the pile. Usagi looked up to see the bearer of the familiar green jacket exit the arcade, then turned back to the note, neatly folded along the centre. She picked it up after a moment's pause.

"Love is waiting for the next time a test paper or shoe flies your way."


	18. 3d: Decorations

_Warning: Contains adult concepts._

* * *

Week 3: Valentine's Day

**3****d. Decorations**

"You know, I'm really impressed with these decorations."

Usagi looked down at her husband and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I did them all by myself."

"I never doubted that for a moment." Mamoru continued to admire her hard work, and Usagi relaxed against the pillows. They were sharing their first Valentine's Day as a married couple, and Usagi was glad that Mamoru liked his surprise present so much. When he gazed up at her again, Usagi felt a sweet warmth sliding through her body.

"I suppose this is edible?"

And without waiting for her reply, Mamoru lowered his lips to enjoy the soft cream that was on her bare skin.


	19. 3e: Dance

_Warning: Contains adult concepts._

_

* * *

_Week 3: Valentine's Day

**3****e. Dance**

They fell back, breathless and exhausted, their bodies sweaty, their limbs warm liquid.

"When you asked to dance, I thought you meant the tango."

Mamoru paused in the writing of Usagi's name on her neck with his tongue.

"No, I'm pretty sure I asked if you wanted to tangle."


	20. 3f: Pink

This one's tiny, at only 35 words. When it comes to drabbles, I have a fondness for the short ones. Hope you'll like this one too! :D

* * *

Week 3: Valentine's Day

**3****f. Pink**

"Usako, I love you more than life itself, but..."

Mamoru regarded the all-too-familiar sight before him, then turned to his wife.

"My boss has been asking me if I have any shirts that aren't pink."


	21. 3g: Jewellery

Week 3: Valentine's Day

**3****g. Jewellery**

"I'm really quite amazed, Odango," Mamoru said, shaking his head as he inspected her hand, "at how you managed to get a paper cut in such an awkward place."

Her dignity already lost, Usagi didn't bother to put up a fight. At least, not in her usual way. "I just happen to have many friends who have given me Valentine's Day cards, and got too excited reading them."

Mamoru glanced at the bloodied tissues next to the impressive pile of handmade cards. "Yea, I gathered as much."

He must've sounded slightly bitter, for her voice softened as she said, "I'm sure you received your fair share of cards and chocolates today."

"Not from anyone who matters." The words had left him before he realised what he was saying; when he heard Usagi's sharp intake of breath, he lowered his head and worked faster on her fingers. "There," he declared moments later, "that should stop the bleeding and keep any dirt from getting in."

And they both looked at the piece of white cloth he had tied around the fourth finger of her left hand.


	22. 4a: Wine

The theme of Week 4's drabbles is "New Year's Eve", and I'm posting four of them today. This one is one of the most postmodern things I've ever written, and contains a few intertextual references that I'm sure you'll get. And for those who might be wondering, yes, I did indeed have a few glasses of shiraz when I wrote this--I had to be faithful to the theme! XD I hope you'll enjoy it, and please keep reviewing--they really do make my day! :D

* * *

_Warning: Contains a bucket-load of crack._

Week 4: New Year's Eve

**4****a. Wine**

One day, Usagi sat down at a New Year's Eve party, picked up her glass of wine, and...

The girl suddenly whipped around as the lights around her faded and the buzz of chatter died around her. She threw up her hands in frustration, and addressed the heavens thus:

"For crying out loud, I would _never_ drink alcohol here! I'm only fourteen, you bunch of idiotic, wannabe writers! Stop placing me in all these ridiculous situations already! I've never had a sister whose ex-lover became my husband after he inherited Evirglass; I've never done the nasty nasty with my Maths teacher after trying to seduce him; I've never been a glassblower who got too hot and touchy with a gallery owner; and I've sure as hell never set foot on the pathetic plot of land called Aysel! Haven't you guys ever heard of the word 'canon'? Heck, why are you making me speak English right now? あんたから自分の純粋な心を守るために、すぐに変身しなくちゃ。。"

One day, Usagi sat down at a New Year's Eve party, picked up her glass of sparkling grape juice, and was approached by Mamoru, who...

The boy suddenly whipped around as the lights around him faded and the buzz of chatter died around him. He threw up his hands in despair, and addressed the heavens thus:

"But you told me she was going to have wine! Now how am I going to save her from the males who will inevitably try to take advantage of her after she becomes inebriated? I even cleaned up my apartment just so I can take her home and let her spend the night while she recovers from the alcohol and unwanted advances, while I watch over her sweet, angelic face and wait for those dazzling eyes to open so that I can finally..."

One day, the writer of this fic sat down in front of the television, picked up her glass of wine, and allowed the miracle romance to be unfolded before her.

* * *

AN: The Japanese roughly translates to "For the sake of protecting my pure heart from the likes of you, I must transform..."


	23. 4b: Toast

Week 4: New Year's Eve

**4****b. Toast**

Motoki raised his glass first. "To youth, and friendship!"

Minako was next, her own glass filled with juice. "To beauty, and love!"

Rei was grinning as she joined in. "To passion."

Makoto went along. "To courage!"

"To wisdom," Ami replied. Then, she added, "and to passing the high school entrance exams!"

Usagi wanted to follow the pattern her friends had set, but there were so many more important things she had to say. "To ice-cream sundaes, and chocolate mousse, and Motoki-nii-san's extra crunchy fries with aioli, and the uber yummy baguette with bacon and eggs that I had for breakfast today!"

Everyone laughed, and Mamoru's eyes were glittering as he lifted his glass. "To the only girl who can make a toast to toast."


	24. 4c: Champagne flutes

Week 4: New Year's Eve

**4****c. Champagne flutes**

"Odango, please tell me those aren't champagne flutes you've just lined up on the table."

Usagi turned to him, confused. "You mean these cham-pag-nay flutes? I'm sure that's what Motoki-nii-san called them..."

He was going to have a little chat with his friend about condoning underage drinking. "They're called champagne flutes. But more importantly, what are you planning to use them for?"

"Well," Usagi replied, "Motoki-nii-san told me that cham-pag-nay flutes are really good for cold drinks, cause they're long and thin so the stuffies will be nice and evenly cool. Oh, and if you hold it by the stem, then your body heat won't warm your drink and your drink will stay cold!"

"And this answers the question how?"

"I'm getting to that. Gee, males are so impatient... So, I came up with a brilliant idea, and Motoki-nii-san thought it was brilliant too, and here he is!"

Mamoru looked to see his friend arriving with a tray of food that would send a poor lactose-intolerant being running for their life.

"I'm going to make cham-pag-nay ice-cream sundaes! Want one?"


	25. 4d: Streamers

Week 4: New Year's Eve

**4****d. Streamers**

When Usagi hurled the pink streamer into the air, the last thing she expected was for it to hit Mamoru in the eye. She had to admit that he reacted most gracefully and did not make a big deal or verbally express his obvious pain; all Mamoru did was freeze in his tracks and send one hand up to nurse the assaulted eye. Somewhat touched by his silent suffering, Usagi approached him with every intention to make amends.

"Gee Odango, you really have nothing better to do than attack innocent guests at a mutual friend's New Year's Eve party," was the first thing he said.

Usagi pursed her lips, her resolve gone. "You know, I was actually going to apologise and try to be nice to you, but now I think I'll treat you like the jerkface that you are instead."

"That's a shame," Mamoru replied. He looked around for something, found it, then handed another streamer to Usagi. "But seeing I have an extra eye to spare, how about we try that again?"


	26. 4e: Midnight

I come with four more drabbles this time! Please enjoy and show your enjoyment by commenting! :D

* * *

Week 4: New Year's Eve

**4****e. Midnight**

As much as Mamoru enjoyed these study sessions with his girlfriend, he was always somewhat apprehensive when Usagi sported her puzzled look. The last time Usagi had tilted her head at that particular angle, she was looking at a picture of an anthurium and commented that it reminded her of something she couldn't quite pinpoint, and asked Mamoru for his opinion. Mamoru wasn't sure whether he wanted to be feeling that uncomfortable again for the remainder of the afternoon, but being the caring boyfriend he was, he took a sip of water and asked, "Need any help there?"

She handed him something that, thankfully, did not contain photographic representations of phallic flowers.

"I'm trying to improve my English by watching my favourite anime dubbed in English, but these song lyrics don't make sense. How does 'Denwa mo dekinai Midnight' translate to 'She is always there to defend'?"

* * *

AN: 'Denwa mo dekinai Midnight', a line from _Moonlight Densetsu_, translates to 'And I can't call you; it's midnight'. Also, feel free to Google "anthurium" to see what the flower looks like. XD


	27. 4f: Party

Week 4: New Year's Eve

**4****f. Party**

"Hey Mamoru, I'm holding a start-of-year party this Friday. Wanna come?"

Mamoru gave his friend the look. "Motoki," he said slowly, enunciating each word, "which part of my 'I will be a hermit for the rest of the year' suggested that I wished to partake in an activity that's purely for socialites?"

"Because Usagi's coming?"

"Ah, well. I guess the self-proclaimed hermitude ends on Thursday, so I might as well make an appearance."


	28. 4g: Resolutions

Week 4: New Year's Eve

**4****g. Resolutions**

"Nooooo, I'm going to be laaaate! How am I going to fulfil my New Year's resolution of running into Mamoru-baka earlier everyday now?!!"

Usagi was rushing out the door ten minutes later, and hadn't gone far when she collided with a familiar chest.

"Odango, it's your first stay of school this year and you're already late?"

"Shut up, you jerk!" She stuck out her tongue and proceeded to dash to school, leaving Mamoru smiling as he reached into his pocket to pull out the note on which he had penned his own New Year's resolution:

'Get up later everyday to make collision with Odango less suspicious.'


	29. 5a: Costume

This drabble begins the final set of drabbles, which contains the overarching theme of Halloween.

_Disclaimer: Please keep in mind that this is a crack fic, and is not to be taken too seriously. It is not my intention to cause any offence, and **if you think you may find sensitive issues difficult to deal with, then please do not read any further**._

Week 5: Halloween

**5****a. Costume**

Usagi slammed down the newspaper. "Those idiots! They don't know anything about the Moonlight Knight apart from him wearing a turban and being masked—how _dare_ they suggest that he's linked to Al-Qaeda? That's it, Sailor Moon is going on strike!"

* * *

Sailor Mars ignored the youma she just immolated and turned all her fury to the newcomer. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE ALMOST GOT KILLED! _AND WHAT'S WITH THE COSTUME?!_"

The girl (or was it?) in yellow wobbled towards the Sailor Senshi. "The media's saying the Moonlight Knight might be the leader of Al-Qaeda, so I'm taking a stand as one of the Taliban Tubbies. And anyone who discriminates against us will be punished by me, Osama Bin Lala!"

* * *

AN: On top of the disclaimer, I wanted add some extra information to justify my decision to write and post this drabble. I believe that Usagi is the type of person who, having to deal with fighting against real evil on a regular basis, is greatly offended when the general population discriminates against select individuals just because of their headdress. She may have been slightly over the top in her response, but I believe that Usagi had the purest intentions in defending those who are being discriminated, while at the same time trying to state that looks and names don't necessarily reflect one's affiliation with good and evil. I hope this makes sense, and I thank you for your understanding!


	30. 5b: Ghost

And here are the last few drabbles that make up this set of thirty-five! I wrote this one as a poem because I didn't think my idea would've turned well in prose. Enjoy, and please let me know your thoughts!

* * *

Week 5: Halloween

**5****b. Ghost**

She haunts him like the aftertaste of wine,

The oaks and spices clinging to his breath

As her last words had before their death;

Like autumn breezes reaching lonely leaves,

Like frangipanis found on one-way streets,

Like the first 'goodbye', the last 'hello',

The mornings from the window and the evenings from the beach,

He carries with him her silent pleas,

Closes his eyes to find serenity.


	31. 5c: Pumpkin

This one's for Phantasy Star, who's fond of chibi-Usa/Mamo and was asking for more sigh-worthy moments. I hope it delivers!

* * *

Week 5: Halloween

**5****c. Pumpkin**

Mamoru looked away from his book when he heard a nearby giggle, and couldn't help staring when he saw the little girl skipping along the grass, basket in hand. She wore her hair in two small buns and stopped every now and then to twirl around before continuing on her path. The fourth time she spun around in her irregular circles, the girl lost her balance and fell, leaving Mamoru to watch, horrified, as her laughter quickly turned into tears. Seeing no one nearby to help her, Mamoru walked up to her, crouching so they were level.

"Are you okay?"

She fixed her watery eyes on him. "Usa doesn't like falling down."

"I don't like it either," he said slowly, hoping the words would come to him. "But you know what the best thing about falling down is?"

She had stopped crying, and shook her head.

"The part where you get up again." Mamoru held out a hand. She stared at it for a moment, as if she was making a lifelong decision, and finally took it. When they had both stood up, she was smiling again.

"Usa's gonna to marry you now, cause you holded Usa's hand!" She picked up her basket, and pulled something out. "Hai, here's mummy's kabocha tempura. Give it back when Usa's grownup, and we'll get married!"

She skipped and twirled away before he could fully comprehend her words.

* * *

Mamoru looked away from his book when he heard a nearby giggle, and rose from his seat when he saw the girl skipping into the arcade, schoolbag in hand. He approached her as she was joining her friends, and before she could hurl her first insult of the day, Mamoru reached for her hand and placed the small obentou in it.

"Kabocha tempura," he said as casually as he could. "Eat it before it gets cold."

She stared at him for a full minute before something clicked and her expression changed, effectively putting Mamoru's heart on pause.

"How did you know I love kabocha tempura? Are you stalking me?!"

* * *

AN: Kabocha is Japanese pumpkin, and is used in tempura (among many other things). :D


	32. 5d: Tricks

_Warning: Contains adult concepts._

_

* * *

_Week 5: Halloween

**5****d. Tricks**

He was Tuxedo Kamen, the protector of Tokyo, of Earth. He was the Crown Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, and would soon be King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. He was the wielder of the Golden Crystal, and was inferior to no one.

But he was also Chiba Mamoru, a man, flesh and blood, in his prime. A man who could only lie in bed beside his girlfriend and attempt to catch his breath while the blood continued to pound in his ears.

"Where on earth did you learn how to do that?"

Usagi shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Just a few tricks I picked up from the Internet."

He shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a few more moments to recover. Then, when Usagi least expected it, Mamoru grabbed her and rolled her over, taking great delight in her instant reaction.

If his future Queen wanted a tickle-fest, then she was going to get it.

* * *

AN: Did I trick you? XD


	33. 5e: Treats

Another true drabble! Hurrah!

* * *

Week 5: Halloween

**5****e. Treats**

Usagi was the happiest girl alive, spending Halloween with her most beloved Tuxedo Kamen-sama as he expressed his love by showering her with all sorts of candy. There was chocolate galore, where Usagi stuffed herself with mousse, praline, muffins; then there were thousands of candy hearts, where her masked hero declared his eternal love with the messages imprinted on those delicious sugar-filled goodies. And best of all, Tuxedo Kamen-sama was handfeeding her the biggest ball of marshmallow she had ever seen in her entire life...

Then she woke up and it was all a dream. And her pillow was gone.


	34. 5f: Scared

Week 5: Halloween

**5****f. Scared**

Mamoru peered out from behind the tree, looking around in both directions before making a run for the next tree. He sighed in relief, but tensed when he heard the startled gasp beside him.

"T-tuxedo Kamen-sama? Is it really you?"

Mamoru wasn't sure what to make of the unadulterated adoration in Usagi's voice. He softly cleared his throat, and hoped for the umpteenth time that his mask was firmly attached.

"Yes, fair maiden, I am Tuxedo Kamen."

He did his best to remain calm when she squealed in delight, and fought to keep his expression neutral. He had agreed to participate as a masked celebrity in the charity event because the proceeds would go to his old orphanage, but the number of fangirls who attacked him was terrifying. And of all people, the very Odango Atama was standing before him with that look on her face...

"So, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, I guess it's just you and me here for the moment..."

Now he was _really_ scared.


	35. 5g: Graveyard

And here's the last drabble. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, and I'm sorry for flooding your Inboxes in the last few weeks! It's been great fun writing these, and I've loved hearing all your comments. I've also made 35 icons for these themes, and if you're interested in seeing them, there's a link on my bio page. If you leave a signed review for this chapter, I'll make sure to send you a little message of thanks. Please enjoy, and know that though this set of drabbles is finished, Usagi and Mamoru's story will never end. :)

* * *

Week 5: Halloween

**5****g. Graveyard**

She couldn't stand looking at him any longer. While the rest of the city was celebrating Halloween with their costumes and candy, Mamoru was at the graveyard, kneeling in front of two tombstones that were adorned with a white rose each. Usagi had always wondered about Mamoru's aloofness, but today, after seeing him unexpectedly while she was visiting her own grandmother, she knew the answer was right in front of her. Her decision made, she took one step, then two, then countless more.

This close, he looked less lonely, less fragile, more of the Mamoru she fought with everyday. But when he turned to face her, his eyes were uncertain, exposed. She saw him shift internally, trying to grasp something solid and real, something that promised him a new beginning.

So Usagi dropped to her knees beside him, and placed her hand in his.


End file.
